Stealth Armor (Earth-904913)
| HistoryText = The Stealth Armor is a variation of the Iron Man suit. Tony Stark used this armor in Field Trip to sneak into Stark Tower and investigate his father's vault, but its power cells went dead while he was still in the building. After Tony barely managed to get out without getting arrested, he and his friends arranged a school field trip to find, repair, and get the Stealth armor out of the building. It has a lot of setbacks, but the plan was a success and they got it out without getting into serious trouble. He used the Stealth armor again in Panther's Prey to follow an A.I.M. hover transport and keep an eye out for the Black Panther without being seen. However, they were both discovered and the transport started shooting at them, resulting in the Panther being hurt and brought back to The Armory for recovery. The armor was shown exploding by an overload in the season one finale, Tales of Suspense Part 1. Iron Man later used a rebuilt Stealth armor to follow the Ghost when he stole his armor specs from the Armory in Ghost in the Machine. But he failed and the Ghost got away. He later found him and, enraged, beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, destroy him and everyone knows Iron Man's true identity, which he is planning to do once he turns 18 and takes over Stark International. Iron Man lets him go. The Stealth Armor designs are used in creation of the Force Armor used by one of the Guardsmen. After his first scuffle with Titanium Man, he upgrades the Stealth Armor to be as powerful as the Mark II armor. Pepper Potts used the Stealth Armor remotely in Hostile Takeover which later resulted in the suit's destruction. In Doomsday, Pepper actually pilots the rebuilt Stealth Armor as opposed to remote-controlling it. She helps fend off chaos in New York City caused by portals appearing all over the world along with War Machine. Pepper proves to be a good pilot when out in the field. In The Dragonseed, a cameo appearance was made, showing that it had been destroyed after Pepper's last piloted battle, which lead Tony to build Pepper her own suit of armor (the Rescue Armor). This armor is basically re-colored and upgraded version of the Stealth Armor. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength:' It increases the wearer's strength to immense levels, allowing him to lift massive weights. It has later been upgraded for more strength for battle. *'Enhanced Durability:' It is capable of amazing resilience and protection from harm. It's resilience has been upgraded to be more battle-worthy. *'Flight:' It can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions. **'Repulsors:' Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of the gauntlets. **'Force Field:' They can project a force field that defends the user and others from harm. **'Sonic Cannons:' It is equipped with sonic cannons to assault his opponents hearing. *'Unibeam:' The armor's power source on the chest can emit a powerful concussive beam. *'Invisibility Function:' The Stealth armor can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to cameras and sensors, even those used by Stark International. The armor could even dampen the sound of his boot jet thrusters. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The armor can manipulate magnetism to repel metal objects. *'Hacking: '''It can use it hands to access doors to open. *'Flare Launchers:' It can launch flares from the back. *'Power Usage': It would appear the stealth capability severely drains its power over a short period of time, if using for a long time. He appears to have fixed this flaw when he upgraded the suit at the end of ''Titanium vs. Iron. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor